The Other Side of Hogwarts
by Allie Wood
Summary: Don't read this fanfic. I used to be a really bad writer when I wrote this. It's really crappy, and filled with OCs.
1. Default Chapter

Warning: This fanfiction contains occasional swearing.  
  
Disclaimer: Potter & his friends, Draco & his gang are J.K. R's. Tash & Nas used with permission of Natasha Woods. Alyssa, Derek, & Broke are mine.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
It was a hazy day in the middle of August when Derek Jankz, a 16 year old 75% pure blood wizard, leaned against a tree on number 91 Openly Avenue. His sister, Alyssa, stood nearby. Alyssa thinking of what the 1st day back to school would be like, and Derek thinking of the same subject, only a particular student instead. This wasn't any ordinary school, for it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This would be their 6th year attending Hogwarts.  
  
They had been quietly standing there for awhile when suddenly Alyssa spoke, "Derek, do you think it'll be any different this year at Hogwarts?" She then added quickly "I mean Potter-wise. Do you suppose he'll go try and get himself killed, again"?  
  
Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," He said coldly. "But then again who could ever guess with Potter". But Alyssa's mind had wandered away from Hogwarts thoughts. She was now thinking of the events that happened toward the end of their 5th year, and wondered if Sirius Black had ever returned to Voldemort or if he was still in hiding trying to get away from the Dark Lord. She pushed this to the back of her head and said, "Sorry, Der, what'd ya say"?  
  
******* The next morning they stuffed their school trunks into a taxi they had called, and began to head toward Kings Cross Train Station. It seemed that they were stepping into the car as soon as they were stepping out. They had a little difficulty getting their trunks out of the trunk seeing as many muggles were in the area.  
  
They quickly walked toward platform 9 3/4 not wanting to be around the muggles. Derek walking behind Alyssa, had an irking feeling a muggle was following him so his put his put foot out to trip the person. A pretty Slytherin girl of 15, with green eyes and dark red hair down to her waist, fell down next to Derek. "Whoops! I'm sorry Natasha! I thought you were a muggle"! Derek exclaimed, "You ok?" he added as he helped her get up.  
  
Natasha's flustered face turned into a smile. "Oh, its you Derek. Yeah, I'll be alright. Do me a favor though, and stop calling me Natasha?" Natasha said, "It sounds so formal since we've known each other since 1st year".  
  
Derek smirked, "And what would you like me to call you"?  
  
"Tash. Nat is too"- "IIF YOU 2 DON'T HURRY UP YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" shouted Alyssa. Nas was now standing with her motioning them over and giving them a get-your-asses-over-here-now kind of look.  
  
Derek & Tash hurried over and crossed through the barrier after Nas & Alyssa. They got on, put away their luggage, and went to go sit in their usual saved carried, but it was blocked. Derek glared, "Potter".  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
I hope you guys liked it ^_^! Left ya with a tad o a cliffhanger didn't I? Hehe. R/R please! *huggles* 


	2. Ew, Major

Hehe I had writers block, but now I've got an idea because a review I got. So new Disclaimer: Ani is Anika Dumbledore's, Harry (& his friends), Draco (& his gang) are J.K. R's, Alyssa, Broke, and Derek and mine hands off lol. And here comes another twisted chapter for ya.  
  
Chapter 2: Ew, Major!  
  
Alyssa gasped, "Oh my god"!  
  
Ani Dumbledore, the 15 year old Slytherin grandchild of Albus Dumbledore, stood there kissing Harry Potter. Ani opened her eyes, spotted Alyssa, Derek, Nas, and Tash, and quickly pushed Harry off of her yelling, "Why the hell did you just kiss me, Potter"?!? She slapped him and made her way out of the carriage.  
  
Nas & Tash giggled immensely while Derek ran to the restroom to upchuck. Alyssa stood there looking at Nas and Tash. "That was so.Ew major! How you guys can be giggling is a freaking miracle. I'm going to go see if Derek is damaged for life now". Although you could tell Alyssa was trying very had to suppress a giggle at her last sentence.  
  
Derek & Alyssa came back to the carriage a minute or so later. "So are ya traumatized"? Nas managed to get out in between giggles. Tash stopped giggling, but was still smiling widely. Alyssa laughed at Nas's question, "Yeah he'll be fine". "That's good", Tash replied.  
  
Derek smiled as he heard the usual, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" from the server. "Yea, I'm starved I'll take a chocolate frog, and a 2 pumpkin pasties". He handed her the money as he said to the others, "Want anything"?  
  
*******  
  
Soon enough they heard the traditional, "1st years over here!" yelled from "The Giant Oaf", Hagrid, as they stepped off the train and headed toward the nearest unoccupied coach. They walked past a furious looking Draco as he whacked Goyle in the back of the head, both being trailed by Pansy. Derek waved a small wave to Draco which he returned with a acknowledgeable nod of the head, and went back to yelling at Goyle. They got in, and were taken up to the castle.  
  
The huge clump of student walked toward the Great Hall door, while Broke ran out smirking, for he, with Peeves help, had just placed an invisible whoopee cushion on Dumbledore's chair. Dumbledore who sat down soon after not noticing it until he sat down, began to laugh with the entering students. Alyssa began to giggle, but stopped as soon as she saw Hermione and Ginny giggling seeing as her #1 rule to herself was 'Never Copy a Gryffindor '.  
  
Alyssa looked around to see if she could find any people capable of doing the prank, and she found one, who happened to be a familiar face of a fellow Slytherin 6th year. "Broke!" Alyssa called out walking toward him quickly, "How've ya been? How come ya didn't return my last letter? And let me guess that was your beginning of the year prank. I liked last year's better," Alyssa finished.  
  
Broke blinked, "I didn't know you could talk that fast," he laughed and added, "I've been ok I guess, been busy thinking up new ways to do pranks and great comebacks on mudbloods and muggle lovers". He fake coughed and let out the words, "Pothead, Dumbledork, and & Weasel". Then he excitedly said, half-yelled, "Oh and I have a new song for Pothead and Weasel during quidditch games"! He laughed, and began, "All around the goalpost the Weasel missed the quaffle. Pothead won't catch the snitch and we'll win. Loser equals Weasel".  
  
Alyssa laughed, "That's great other than we could change the wording a tad, but what about my letter"?  
  
"Oh yeah, er.I kinda just forgot to reply", he trailed off, now eying the floor.  
  
Alyssa sighed, "I suppose I don't have any other choice but to.tell you.THERE WAS NO LETTER YOU MORON"! She laughed, "You're so gullible when it comes to those kinds of things. Come on lets go watch the sorting", she said as she lead him into the Great Hall.  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
Well as you might have guessed Broke is kinda the Slytherin F.& G. Weasley. That doesn't mean they get along though ;). R/R, gimme some constructive criticism if you have any please ^_^. 


	3. The Ravenclaw Keeper

Well I had writers block for a good while, but then I joined a new HP RP guild on neopets.com giving me LOADS of ideas ^_~. So here's the 3rd chapter for ya enjoy! Oh new disclaimer too XD: Alyssa, Derek, & Broke are mine, Draco (and his friends), & Harry (and his gang) are J.K. Rowling's, Conner is Jake's, Ani is Anika Dumbledore's, & Tash n Nas are Natasha Woods'. I think that's it lol.here we go ^_^:  
  
Chapter 3: The Ravenclaw Keeper  
  
"I can't believe you kissed Potter, Ani"! Alyssa exclaimed later that night in their dorm.  
  
Ani looked at her like she was crazy. "I kissed him?!?" She said segmented. "More like he came onto me, and I couldn't stop him"!  
  
Alyssa winked. "Right Ani, you think that. Nobody can hold you down", she said getting into her bed. Nas and Tash entered, got into their pjs, and went straight to bed.  
  
Ani simply stared at the ceiling until the others had fallen asleep. "Stupid Potter", she muttered and fell asleep.  
  
******* Alyssa got up, and went down to the Great Hall the next morning. Following slowly behind was Derek. She sat down next to Pansy and a few seconds later was immersed in conversation. Meanwhile Derek has just sleepily trudged in and sat next to Goyle.  
  
Then he walked in, no not Harry Potter (lol), the Ravenclaw Keeper, Conner O'Riley, a 6th year Ravenclaw with blue eyes and light brown hair he just happened to be tall, dark, and handsome which would explain why so many heads turned as he entered the hall. He went over and sat down with some of his friends. Alyssa's head was one of the many they had turned. He waved to Alyssa and sat down with his friends at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Pansy poked Alyssa hard in the stomach. "Oh my god! Did you just see that?! Conner O'Riley waved to you, YOU, and not me". She stabbed her toast with a fork. "At least it wasn't that mudblood Granger. How she got that date with Victor Krum last year is beyond me"-"I didn't wave back! Oh my god I'm so blonde," Alyssa said overpowering whatever Pansy said.  
  
"Hem hem," Pansy did an Umbridge and glared at Alyssa.  
  
"Oh heh heh sorry. I'm so erm. stupid," Alyssa laughed and patted Pansy.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes at Alyssa, got up, and left the Great Hall.  
  
Nas smirked at sitting across from Alyssa. "Looks like Pansy's a pansy". Both laughed and headed off to their first class of the year, Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
*******  
  
Derek, Alyssa, Draco, Nas, Tash, Crabbe, & Goyle walked into the castle together after the Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"Damn giant, 2 & a half rolls of parchment on threstrals. Maybe I can get Pansy to do it. She's still trippin' for me. She acts so damn desperate sometimes". Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"Desperate, Pansy," Goyle mimicked still laughing.  
  
"Heh heh," Tash said wondering if Crabbe and Goyle could be any more stupid.  
  
Alyssa nodded in Draco's direction. "She's so.I dunno, but she couldn't take a blonde joke that I said earlier".  
  
"Yup," Added Nas, "She stormed out of the Great Hall. The only thing she's good for is insulting Granger".  
  
"And she's good at that," Derek smiled innocently as Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked by.  
  
Tash sighed to herself.  
  
*******  
  
Later that day, Draco walked into the SCR and sat next to Alyssa and Derek who were doing their Care of Magical Creatures homework.  
  
"I got Pansy to do mine," He smirked, eying their work. He waved his finished paper in front of their faces.  
  
Alyssa, who had been writing as fast as a speeding dragster, now looked up from her parchment. "Done", she said, smiled, and threw her book into her bag.  
  
"I would be done if that person playing music in the dorms would turn it down," Derek said, looking annoying, he stood up. He stormed up the stairs to the dorms and yelled, "Turn it down"!  
  
A door opened revealing Tash. "Hi. What'd ya say"? She asked, music still blasting.  
  
"Turn it down"! He yelled to be heard over the music.  
  
"Oh," She went over to her stereo, and turned it down.  
  
He stepped into the dorm. "What the hell were you just"- "Listening to"? Tash finished for him. "They're a muggle group called Good Charlotte". The song still played in the background, 'Emergency call 911. She's pissed off at everyone. Police rescue, FBI she wants a riot. She wants a riot'.  
  
"Oh cool. I guess muggles are good for some things then". He tapped his foot slightly with the beat to the ending portion of the song. A new song came on.  
  
"This one's called 'My Love is Like Wo' by Mya". She tossed him a little booklet with the lyrics in it. Derek read along with the song. "You're like wo", Tash muttered quietly. Derek heard it though.  
  
"I know," He said jokingly and winked. "Well I should get back to my Care of Magical Creatures essay. See ya later". He walked back down to the Slytherin Common Room where he found Draco and Alyssa talking about the Slytherin quidditch team.  
  
"I know you're captain Draco, but you're a seeker and don't know what good signs of a chaser are. I should have a say on who replaces Montague".  
  
"Fine then, but only you and Nas". Draco replied.  
  
"Why Nas? She's a beater. How would she know whose got skill and who doesn't"? Alyssa asked looking puzzled.  
  
"I have my reasons. OK? Just get back to thinking of ways to get the quaffle past Weasel, O'Riley, and that other guy. What's the Hufflepuff Keeper's name? I always forget it".  
  
"Uh. I'm pretty sure it's Zachary Hall".  
  
"Yeah, that sounds right".  
  
Derek finished up his essay.  
  
"Geez that was fast Jankz".  
  
"Yea. I guess talk about quidditch helps me work faster for some weird reason.".  
  
Alyssa checked Derek's paper for spelling errors. She then handed it back to him with her other hand outstretched as well. He placed 5 sickles in her hand.  
  
"Nice doing business with ya". Alyssa smiled, and put the money in a pouch inside her bag.  
  
"Yea, you too," Derek said sarcastically. "Happy happy joy joy. Now getting back to quidditch. I think I should have a say in who the new chaser is too. Meaning whoever can get past me most, is my pick".  
  
"No shit Sherlock. We figured that one". Alyssa said punching Derek's arm weakly, after all, they wouldn't want to have to get a new keeper for the team too.  
  
"Well look at the time. I'm off to bed". She stood up. "G'night guys".  
  
"It's only eleven though.. Whatever night Lyss". Derek looked at his watch.  
  
Alyssa gave a small wave and went up to bed.  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
R/R please ^_^! No cliffhangers this time heh heh. 


	4. Dates & Dungbombs

I got lotsa ideas last night before bed for this chapter. I love the title heh heh. Sounds like a real title J.K. would use (kinda like the Mudbloods & Murmurs chapter title in book 2). Same disclaimer as the previous chapter no more new characters too many already XD. Well here ya go ^_^:  
  
Chapter 4: Dates & Dungbombs  
  
September seemed to fly by for the twins until the last day of the month. Derek, Alyssa, & the crew sat in Transfiguration class. Alyssa stared at McGonagall, Tash stared at Derek, Derek stared out the window, Nas doodled, Draco flicked tidbits of paper at Potter, & Broke plotted out the best way to poke Nas and be unnoticed by McGonagall.  
  
"And that concludes today's lesson". McGonagall finished. "Before you go though, I have an announcement. An Autumn Ball will be held on Halloween. Happy date finding".  
  
Derek, Alyssa, Draco, Tash, Nas, & Broke made their way out of the classroom and turned toward the dungeons.  
  
"Well I knew they were gonna hold another ball before we left the school, but I didn't think it'd be an Autumn Ball. I was pretty surprised. How 'bout you guys?" Alyssa blurted out once they were out of the classroom.  
  
"I wasn't surprised, but maybe that's because I used one of those Weasley Extendable Ears on the staff room door". Broke said, then frowned, "Sad to say but those Weasley twins were the only decent Gryffindors I've ever met. I hope I can leave Hogwarts with a better performance than theirs".  
  
"Yeah, yeah enough about your beloved Weasley twins. Here comes Potter". Derek said as they sat down in the Potions room.  
  
Broke looked as though Christmas had come early. "I've been waiting to use this one all summer since I found out that Black died". He whispered to Derek & Draco. "Hey Potter! Have a nice summer without that filthy dog of yours?" Broke yelled across the room.  
  
Snape walked in on the word "without", but figured pretty much what the insult was about. "Rockward! Here! Now!" Snape yelled. The class suddenly fell silent. Broke walked over to the isolated corner where Snape stood. "Five points from Slytherin will be taken for that comment. As for your personal punishment, there will be none. Although hear me out on this. I've had you since your 1st year and I've lost count of how many times you've gotten into trouble making me come to this decision. If I hear you are in trouble one more time I will give you detention for the rest of the year".  
  
"Ok," Broke answered quietly and went back to his seat.  
  
By the end of class all of the Slytherins in that room knew what Professor Snape had said to Broke.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Alyssa, what's today's date?" Derek asked.  
  
"October 26th," Alyssa answered, "Why?" Derek, Alyssa, and co were sitting at dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
"So I'd know how many days left I have to get a date".  
  
"Who'd wanna go with you?"  
  
"You'd be surprised how many girls have asked me to go with them".  
  
"Yea," Alyssa laughed, "And let me guess, they were all klutzy idiots".  
  
"No, not all of them, Chang asked me". Derek smirked.  
  
Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Exactly, Chang fits that category too".  
  
"Actually Chang isn't that klutzy. She's pretty much the opposite I mean she's on the quidditch team". Broke said butting in.  
  
Alyssa glared at him.  
  
"But then again what do I know? Heh heh. Do you know where Tash is by any chance? I need to talk to her about our Herbology project".  
  
"Yeah, I think she's in the Slytherin Common Room". Alyssa answered.  
  
Broke stood up.  
  
"I should get started on my Potions essay so I'll go with you. See ya Lyss." Derek too stood up, and followed Broke out of the Great Hall.  
  
Alyssa turned to Pansy. "So got a date for the ball yet?"  
  
"No, Alyssa, I don't have date for the ball yet". Pansy said rather loudly hoping that Draco heard her.  
  
Alyssa mentally chuckled.  
  
Draco looked from Pansy to Alyssa to Nas. "Hey, Nas, wanna go to the ball with me?"  
  
Nas smiled & replied, "I'd love to Draco".  
  
Pansy looked like the Grinch stole Christmas.  
  
"B-b-but Draco! What about me?!" Pansy managed to get out.  
  
"What about you?" Draco looked her as if he were watching the history channel.  
  
"Why Nas over me?" Pansy demanded to know. She still looked in shock of the situation.  
  
Draco sighed. "Ok. About 4th year I never liked you that was just a rumor that Broke started because I had jinxed him earlier that day. Then you asked me to go to then ball when you heard the rumor that I liked you and I figured ah well play along with the bull shit since ya don't have a date. To spend another night with you wouldn't only be a mistake, but torture. So to answer your question, I propose another question. Why take cute when I can take sexy?" He winked at Nas, gave a small wave to Pansy, and went off to sit at the other end of the Slytherin table where Crabbe & Goyle were.  
  
Pansy gave Nas a look of disgust. "You're a slut I hope you know".  
  
Nas rolled her eyes. "Well at least I'm not a tacky bitch". Nas raised a brow and smirked.  
  
Pansy clearly defeated stormed out of the Great Hall off to some unknown destination.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile Derek, Broke, & Tash sat in the Slytherin Common Room quietly talking when Filch burst into the room. "Rockward! Front and center!" He yelled.  
  
Broke crossed the room to where he was. "You rang?"  
  
Filch glared at him. "Don't you, you rang me mister. You know you released those dungbombs outsides my office so that you could spray paint 'SQUIB' on my office walls!"  
  
Broke looked like the idea impressed him. "Good idea, but I didn't do it." Broke looked as calm as ever.  
  
"Yeah right. Looks like you've landed yourself with detention for the rest of the year." Filch smiled an evil smile.  
  
Broke's calmness evaporated faster than you could say "quidditch". "BUT SIR, I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
  
Tash & Derek couldn't help but overhear the conversation. They both walked over.  
  
Filch glanced over at them. "Yes?"  
  
"I did it", they answered in unison. Derek and Tash looked at each other puzzled. "You?" They continued to say in unison. "We did it".  
  
Filch looked somewhat disappointed, yet still livid. "Detention for a week, yes that includes during the Autumn Ball. You'll be scrubbing my office walls without magic to show you what its like to be a squib. You start now". He now had a smiled of satisfaction on his face as he pointed to the door. 


End file.
